This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Build high resolution 3D models in ventricular and atrial cardiac cells based on some idealization of the intracellular geometry, including mitochondrial spaces, distinct myofibrils or sarcoplasmic reticulum. Electronmicroscopic tomography will be used to generate realistic structures using adaptive meshing techniques. The improved "3D Cell" software would involve meshes for complex geometry;and locally refined, highly resolved, unstructured meshes and temporal discretization that are necessary for representation of the complex cluster-channel distribution in space and time. Simulations of dilated cardiomyopathic myocytes and normal ones will provide new insights into the Calcium signaling events in the development of cardiomyopathy by these studies from the nanoscale to cellular scale.